Wash lights, as they are generally known, are used to provide uniform illumination and coloration to a theatrical set. Lights used in a studio or for photographic purposes often project a round cross-sectional pattern of light such as that seen by the ordinary flashlight. Simple devices utilize a reflector and a lamp or utilize sealed beam lamps, such as automotive head light type lamps. These sealed lamps consist of a reflector, a lamp and a type of diffuser or lens to soften the projected spot, and sometimes to focus the projected spot from either a narrow spot or a wide flood. More complicated arrangements involve ellipsoidal reflectors or condensing systems which focus light through an aperture which is imaged by projector lenses.
These types of systems commonly produce a more uniform beam of light than that of the sealed beam type. Other types of lights used include fresnel projectors, which utilize a fresnel projecting lens. The fresnel projecting lens is known to provide a beam of light that is homogenous with a gradual rolloff of light output toward the edges. Many of the things illuminated on a stage or studio do not always require a round beam of light since many stages or studio sets can often be more wide than they are tall. Illuminated subject areas often require the use of a framing projector or devices known as ham doors which can be utilized to change cross-sectional pattern or the shape of the beam by shadowing the light projected from the device as a means to change the shape of the beam.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide alternatives directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, suitable alternatives are provided including features and benefits more fully disclosed hereinafter.